warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Factory
The Metal Factory (MF) is a building that the player constructs and operates on their own base. It's purpose is to produce the needed Resource Metal. Metal is one of two Primary Resources use in the Research, Production and Repairs of all Units, Buildings, Barricade's and Defense Turrets in War Commander. The second being Oil produced with Oil Pumps. Notes *Once the MF has reached its full capacity it will cease to produce any further amounts of metal until the player physically empties or "Collects" all the previously produced metal. Reaching capacity is signified by the halting the animated movement and the displaying of a large red exclamation mark above the factory. *Once produced the metal must be "Collected" or moved to the Metal Storage building in order to be utilized or "spent" by the player. If there is insufficient room in the storage to hold all the currently produced metal only a partial portion will be transferred leaving the remaining amount in the MF. *The MF only consumes power from the Power Plants while it is producing metal. Once it has reached its full capacity the power draw of the MF will return to zero until it is collected again. *A maximum of 5 Metal Factories can be built on the player's base. The amount of MF's allowed at any given time is equal the the current level of the Command Center up to level 5. *If an enemy player destroys a MF ''durring a stike on a player's base they will recieve ( Loot ) the amount of metal that was in the factory at the time of its distruction. Useually a fraction of what resides in thd Storage's. *The player recieves Experiance Points for the metal produced by the ''MF ''but only at the time it is collected and placed in the Metal Storage. This is calculated as follows : ''1 xp per every 50 metal collected. Upgrade Progression Complete Upgrade Progression Totals : ''' *Total Upgrade Time: '''6d 20h 7m 20s *Total Metal Cost: 0 ''' *Total Oil Cost: '''2,704,225 Additional Info *To collect a single MF Left Click it and then select the yellow "Collect ##,###" Button. *All Metal Factories may be collected simultaneously by Left Clicking anyone of the them and selecting "Collect All". *The MF'' does not have to be full to be collected. A common practice is to collect or "reset" them prior to logging off thus allowing it to produce for the maximum amount of time before the player can log back in. *As the player's upgrade needs rise in levels the usefulness of the metal factory diminishes forcing the player to seek additional resources elsewhere ( Enemy Player Bases, Rogue Bases or Deposits ). *It would take 5 Metal Factories @ level 10 a total of 5.26 Days to produce enough metal to upgrade the CC to level 6. Assuming the player was online at least once every 12 hours to collect them. *Many players eventually cease collecting the ''MF's over concerns about the amount of power the consume. *Fortunately even when not producing the MF's can be useful to the player as a form of barricade. As with all buildings a attacking ground force will usually make a path around a non destroyed building assisting the defending player in herding the enemy into a exposed position or slowing their forward progress. *'Metal Factories' like the Oil Pump's are usually considered low priority when designing a base defense due to the relatively low amounts of resources they hold. *Like any other Kixeye games the resource used to upgrade the building is never the resource that the building produces. *However unlike in other Kixeye Games as War Commander is geared towards War these producers barely give any resources and consume too much power. Building Progression Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Resource Buildings Category:Resource buildings